


First Date

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comicdrabbles, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve contemplates Diana while they're on their first real date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**comicdrabbles** prompt #001 First

She’s amazing. It’s nothing new. He’s seen her throw cars at super-powered monsters and take down gods in the streets of Manhattan. She has explained to him again that she’s a warrior, an amazon - and that’s what she always will be.

He's a soldier, so he understands something about warrior code, although he has learned that even in this they are different sometimes. Because she's not just any warrior - she's simply amazing. And he can't look away when she's in a fight, holding her own with an effortlessness and grace that speaks of ancient myths and legends, of half gods and hardened warriors and miracles. And she can seem hardened, unrelenting like rock, when she doesn't want to give in.

But when they are sitting in a restaurant, candles lit between them, there's something soft in her eyes that makes her no less remarkable.

“I'm a lucky, lucky man,” he says out loud and is embarrassed when he realizes it.

But she smiles at him and says: “That is meant to be a compliment, I take it?”

He chuckles, still embarrassed and a little light headed. “Of course, princess.”

She takes a sip of her wine and looks across the restaurant, giving him a good view of her neckline. With her hair put up like this she looks even more like a Greek goddess come to life – and Steve feels only wonder at the thought how close this is to the truth. Then she turns back to him and her mouth quirks into another smile. It's makes her look a little younger and more carefree. “I think I'm not so bad off being here with you either, Steve.”


End file.
